The present invention relates to a reclining chair of collapsible structure.
Reclining chairs have not been widely accepted because they occupy a relatively large space for storage and living space is taken up when they are not used.
Also, since great inconvenience is encountered in carrying, shipping or transporting incollapsible reclining chairs, it has been proposed so far to adapt these reclining chairs so that they can be disassembled. However, such disassembled reclining chairs have been awkward or troublesome to reassemble or to store when they are not used.
The inventors have conducted a series of intensive studies to overcome the foregoing shortcomings of the prior art reclining chairs and achieved the present invention.